


【恶魔城，loS】moon flow

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: Dracula/Alucard，甜腻腻的父子肉。无剧情。完成于17年3月。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Kudos: 2





	【恶魔城，loS】moon flow

加百列进入教堂的时候并没有看见阿鲁卡多的身影，他感受到对方的气息，知道银发吸血鬼大概在不远处，于是他安心的躺下来，睡在维克多拖来的破旧沙发上。  
虽然一副不乐意的模样， 但最后一个贝尔蒙特确实给他们帮了不少忙，无论是隐瞒两只吸血鬼的行踪，还是为他们添置必备品。  
亲王仰面躺下，黑色的发如河流般铺陈开来，柔软的椅垫托起他的身体，令他发出一声舒适的叹息。黎明前的最后一道星光被新生的太阳打碎，暖橘色的光束钻过厚重的窗帘边角，在大理石地面上缓缓游动。  
他想，他需要休息。  
他阖上眼，坠入了半梦半醒的状态，世界呈现出一片无际的血红。

即便对方的手脚再小心，悄无声息，像个将逝的幻影飘进房间，但加百列还是立刻清醒了过来。是特雷弗，加百列认出了熟悉的味道。  
吸血鬼闭着眼，继续躺在沙发上，他听见耳边传来悉悉索索的布料摩擦声，他无须看见也能在脑海中勾勒出他孩子的模样，穿着轻便的长裤与款式老旧的衬衫，铠甲被褪下，露出结实而骨感的手肘。  
动静在靠近亲王腰侧时停了下来，随即加百列感到小腿处的软垫陷下去一块，阿鲁卡多坐上了沙发。  
年长的吸血鬼萌发出一阵好奇，他一动不动的躺着，饶有兴趣的等待阿鲁卡多的下一步动作。  
半晌后他不得不睁开眼，因为他感到他的孩子将掌心搭上他的腹部，接着下移，解开了他的腰带。  
“早上好，父亲。”  
他看见阿鲁卡多如常的神色，然后银发吸血鬼俯下身用洁白的门齿衔住金属拉链，缓慢地拉开了加百列的长裤。  
有一瞬间加百列愣住了，他有点着迷地注视着面前这幅诡异的画面，直到阿鲁卡多掏出他尚未苏醒的性器，侧过脸开始舔弄根部的脉络。  
“特雷弗?”亲王喃喃了一句。  
阿鲁卡多就着歪头的姿势，向他投来了询问的视线，羽毛似的轻柔发丝划过加百列的腹股沟，又像沙漏里的白沙般不着痕迹的流走。  
加百列理所当然没有想到要去回应，于是阿鲁卡多垂下睫毛，一手扶着阴茎，继续用嘴唇磨蹭凸起的阴囊。  
“不用再休息一会儿吗，太阳已经升起来了。”阿鲁卡多边说边张开口吞进了唇边的性器，他一侧瘦削的腮帮登时被戳得鼓起一块。  
湿冷的口腔出乎意料地舒适，加百列清楚的感到下身有了反应，他坐起身，看见他的血裔吞吐着他的阴茎，舌尖如蛇信般打着转的挑逗着前端的小孔，被唾液润湿的部分在朦胧的光线中反射出晶莹的水痕。阿鲁卡多似乎也察觉到了口中物什的变化，他伸手撑在加百列的大腿上，尝试着活动头颅，用喉咙服务他的父亲。  
酥麻的快感生出藤蔓，沿着血管朝上蔓延，加百列本不需要呼吸，但此刻他却重重的呼出一口气。  
想要更紧致的侍奉，像进入那些女人、那些魅魔一样。亲王眯起眼注视着银发的吸血鬼，理性告诉他该制止对方的进一步举动， 可身体上的欢愉却令他贪恋。  
阿鲁卡多吐出阴茎，用尖锐的指甲拨开贝壳色的纽扣，露出结实的胸膛。他两手并用，曲起手指，指关节顶着胸部的外侧，由外往内揉搓饱满的肌肉，将胸口挤出一道深壑。吸血鬼俯身贴上加百列的下腹，用凹陷处夹着肿胀的阴茎，开始慢慢地用乳沟磨蹭其父的勃起。  
已经变硬的乳尖不时刮过加百列敏感的三角地带，留下令人心痒的触感。  
情欲像火焰似的从二者相贴合的皮肤处烧起来，烧得加百列情不自禁抬起腿，用脚趾去勾阿鲁卡多的腰，他听见银发吸血鬼朦胧的笑声，像许久没见过的霞光，是他所期待的，单纯的欢笑声。  
阿鲁卡多停下了动作，他抬起腿跪上了沙发，加百列才发现他下身什么都没穿，过长的衬衫半遮半掩着他的下身与大腿内侧，苍白细腻的皮肤像月华凝聚成实体。  
银发吸血鬼的动作并不急切，他慢条斯理地收紧大腿，沉下身试图将挺立的阴茎整根吃下，坚硬充血的器官并不是那么容易进入，刚吞进一个头，就觉得被抵到了顶，痛感与被异物入侵的不适感一并到来，阿鲁卡多没有出声求助，他只是前后晃动身体，一点点的用加百列的性器操松自己的后穴。  
“特雷弗？”亲王睁大眼，他伸出手握住其子的手腕，关切之情溢于言表。  
“父亲？”吸血鬼眨了眨眼，随即了然的微笑起来。他反手握住加百列的手，牵引着颀长有力的手指探入自己身下，加百列摸到了一片湿滑。  
“这里事先已经准备好了。”  
“你之前在做准备？”  
“是的。”阿鲁卡多淡然的回答，他松开手，转而将手支撑在腰后，他调整姿势后倾身体，让入口的角度更适合进入。  
他的身体许久没有用过，被打开的时候痛觉像一把锋刃迟钝的刀，一点点捅进体内。肠道事先已经灌满了润滑剂，可渗出前液的器官又把内部染得更湿，入侵的时候竟然可以发出轻微的水声。想被撑开，想更多的感受父亲，疼痛对他来说不算什么，反之即将到来的欢愉才更需要忍耐，吸血鬼咬了咬牙，一口气坐到了底。  
他垂下头，獠牙露了出来，嘴里发出遏制不住的嘶嘶声。  
加百列在对面有些焦急的，他抬起手不知道该碰哪里，那双手犹豫着上下移动，最终落在阿鲁卡多的腰侧，隔着一层薄汗轻轻揽住其子，他问：“怎么了？”  
阿鲁卡多过了半晌才回答:“太过了。”音色颤抖且虚弱。  
年长的吸血鬼坐直腰想把他的孩子抱进怀里，好好的安慰一番，  
但他刚一挺身，阿鲁卡多就一个战栗栽入他的怀中。银发吸血鬼垮下腰，额头抵住加百列的肩膀，冰凉的汗水在亲王的锁骨上流连。加百列急忙搂住他，他的手臂穿过阿鲁卡多的腋下，手掌拂过对方凸起的肩胛骨，半摸半拍的敲打着掌下的后背，笨拙地安抚他的孩子。  
阿鲁卡多喘息着，提手抓住加百列四处乱晃的手，领着他来到自己的小腹，他的手覆盖在亲王轮廓优雅的手上，手指嵌入对方的指间缝隙，与之交叠，他将其贴上自己平坦的下腹，隔着一层血肉，那里面是对方坚挺的阴茎。  
“父亲，”阿鲁卡多努力仰起头，小巧的下颚抵在加百列的肩膀，他叼住年长吸血鬼的耳垂，尖牙小心翼翼地没有刺进皮肉，而是用舌尖舔弄着外廓，“动一动好吗?”  
假如说，之前加百列的思绪还处于混沌中，正怀疑自己是中了什么幻术，那现在的加百列已经从梦中惊醒。他和玛丽的孩子，这世上留下的，自己唯一的血脉，正坐在他的怀里，肚子里埋着他的勃起，渴求他的爱抚。  
被指责太过溺爱也罢，对于他的孩子的要求，加百列从来不可能拒绝。  
亲王定了定神，开始小幅的抽插起来。阴茎破开柔软的内壁，把皱褶全部撑开，结合的部位太过紧致，咬的加百列心神荡漾，每一下的顶撞都会收到回应，冰冷的肉壁像千万张嘴吮吸着他充血的性器。  
他碾压过肉壁的一点，引得他的孩子一声闷哼。  
颠簸中阿鲁卡多开始遏制不住的溢出泪水，他抬高脑袋，脖颈在空中划出一道优美的弧线。这种为人不齿的乱伦行为，背叛了母亲对他的爱与期望，可是只要被父亲碰就会有快感，像中了魔咒一般不能停止思念，这是谁也无法预料的事。  
亲王目不转睛地看着他的孩子，特雷弗汗津津的身体像大理石雕成的塑像，轮廓优雅如荒凉废墟中仅剩的一座文明。看着对方半睐双眸，情欲爬满嘴角的模样，加百列没缘由的脱口而出：  
“特雷弗，以前和别人做过吗？”  
发问大部分是因为好奇，这种事，被兄弟会唾弃的鸡奸之罪，特雷弗看起来却颇精于此道，仅仅是因为好奇，加百列发问了。当然不可否认，这其中夹杂了些许阴冷的嫉妒，加百列在心底哼道，只有一点点，想到在自己沉睡的几百年间，或者在缺少父母陪伴的那段时间，特雷弗曾经和某个面目模糊的男人做过这种事，哪怕只是稍微设想一下，都让他烦闷地蹙起眉头。  
阿鲁卡多没有回答，加百列隐约间似乎听到了对方的笑声，接着他感到银发吸血鬼的鼻尖凑了上来，像一只大型犬类， 带着汗珠的湿粘皮肤蹭过他的脸颊，柔软的嘴唇游弋过猩红的眼睛，最后在亲王的额头落下一个虔诚的吻。  
随后像是要掩饰什么似的，阿鲁卡多侧过脸去，说：“只有你。”  
加百列怔了片刻才明白过来特雷弗在回答之前自己的问题，吸血鬼没有扭回头，但溶金色的眼瞳却转过来，隔着一层水雾凝视着他，眼角湿润的像夏雨过境。  
“只允许你这么对我。”  
加百列猛地推翻了身上的吸血鬼，他抽回手攥紧了阿鲁卡多的耻骨，用力顶了进去，把尚未扩散开的音节撞成曼妙的呻吟。  
搏动从二者结合的地方传播开来，冰冷的肉壁被摩擦成了半温，触感鲜明。每次加百列抽出阴茎，阿鲁卡多都觉得内脏要被掏个干净，每次插进去的时候又觉得内脏要被顶碎。身体中的某个点被反复挤压，快感随着电流在脊椎间升腾乱窜。在如此激烈的性爱中，他的  
前端被硬生生操硬了，现在正竖在两人之间，颤抖着往小腹滴拉银丝。  
阿鲁卡多一个成章的词句都吐不出来，却不停张合着嘴唇，每个嘴型都在咀嚼他的父亲的名字。泪水从眼角滑出来，融进鬓发里，半湿的银色长发四散而开，像温柔的海水，缠着溺水者的手脚打转。  
加百列再也无法忍耐，他低下头去吻他的孩子，不是额头而是嘴唇。粗粝的胡茬刮过对方的下颌，他错开彼此的鼻尖，含住阿鲁卡多的下唇像野兽一般撕咬。 舌尖钻进口腔，攻城略地，席卷一空。  
银发吸血鬼费劲地抬起手，环住年长者的后颈，他浑身痉挛般的颤抖，不能自持，脑海中一片白光，他开始渴望鲜血。

特雷弗置身于遥远的星空间，熊熊燃烧的星子从他的身边下坠，带着青烟划过道道轨迹。他的身后是浓稠的漆黑，像万丈深渊暗不见底，然后他看见了太阳，温暖如昔，于是他朝光的尽头走去，做好了将自己燃尽的准备。  
忽然他听见一个男人带着哭腔的声音，说，活下去。  
那声音听上去孤寂极了，像是荒地里唯一的花，特雷弗不禁觉得有些可怜，他回过头说：好的。  
虽然活下去很痛苦，并且会遇到更痛苦的事，但不能将那个声音丢下，因为那声音的主人正以整颗心脏爱着他。  
特雷弗转身拥住了那片黑暗，称呼他，父亲。

阿鲁卡多醒来的时候，加百列正将脑袋埋在他的胸口睡得很沉，两个男人挤在一张沙发上或多或少有些挤，银发吸血鬼不自觉往后缩了缩，想给他的父亲让出些位置，但他怀中的吸血鬼却为此发出了几声不满的梦呓。阿鲁卡多有些僵硬的停下了动作，他抽出手拨开覆在  
其父脸侧的黑发，露出亲王光裸的颈窝与肩膀，那里有两枚牙印，是阿鲁卡多意乱情迷中留下的。  
“怎么了？”  
阿鲁卡多移开视线，发现加百列已经半睁开眼盯着他。  
“没什么。”吸血鬼轻声道。  
“那再睡会儿，累吗?”加百列一边说一边闭上眼，他收紧手臂，再度把脸贴上他的孩子的胸膛，那里没有无关紧要的心跳，岑寂如坟茔。  
“不，”虽然那双血红的眼睛已经阖上了，但阿鲁卡多仍感到他的父亲在注视着他，“晚安， 父亲。”  
夜魅的歌声萦绕于高墙，散于朝阳。

2017-03-10


End file.
